


Go Homerun or Go Home

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: It's just another day, another lazy morning after a sleepover at the studio where Jaehwan has to fight tooth and nail for sofa real estate with Wonshik's Butt.





	Go Homerun or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the vixxmas prompt: Kenvi, oblivious dating (https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=12013#cmt12013)

It's just another day, another lazy morning after a sleepover at the studio where Jaehwan has to fight tooth and nail for sofa real estate with Wonshik's Butt.   
  
"I came here first," he says to the french bulldog, here meaning the sofa and also Wonshik's life. "I am not the other woman in this scenario. And what do you do for a living anyway, I sing for my rent you know?" He pokes at the soft underbelly of the animal, who then snuffles in his sleep and noses deeper into the sofa cushions. Jaehwan supposes its job is to be cute. Hmph.  
  
"That's cute." Wonshik slides back into the studio again, bearing a breakfast of cola and home run balls from the convenience store, and Jaehwan thinks it must be love. Except maybe Wonshik is talking about Butt again.  
  
"Butt refuses to budge. Your Butt," Jaehwan emphasizes the word and keeps a straight face, "is keeping me awake."  
  
"Buying you snacks is a bad idea when you're already telling horrible jokes at this hour."  
  
Jaehwan curls up in the space free from bulldog and bulldog slobber. He watches Wonshik carefully pour out the cola into two mugs while trying to open the snack with his teeth. "Hongbin is the one with the horrible jokes. He's been asking me what it's like dating you and if you cried happy tears after our first 'recording'."  
  
Wonshik spills cola on his lap.  
  
"I know right? Horrible. Not when he can make dick mic jokes instead." Jaehwan gestures to the in-studio mic that does resemble a completely erect penis. Wonshik looks like he's choking on a home run ball, which is impossible because he hasn't quite managed to open the snack yet. "Here, gimme."  
  
"But dating?" Wonshik hands him the packet as if on autopilot. "Are we?"  
  
Jaehwan gives this the appropriate amount of consideration. "Last night you managed to land a kiss on me, saying I was the cutest while you were high from listening to my recorded voice on repeat but you also do that to your dog. I don't judge." He puts both hands up in response to some weird dawning horror on Wonshik's face. "Though I'm not sure what to feel about that actually."  
  
"The kiss?" Wonshik echoes.  
  
"Being kissed by the same mouth you use on your dog." He successfully opens the packet and pops one ball into his mouth, chewing noisily. "Also, there was no tongue."  
  
Wonshik seems to take this information in stride. One shots his entire mugful of cola. It's very impressive. Meanwhile, Jaehwan's phone rings, reminds him of his next schedule and he spills himself out of the sofa in a loud grump. Butt growls at him and Jaehwan doesn't really want to leave, he wants to stay in this studio forever. Then Wonshik is there, hand on his arm and elbows as he pulls him to his feet, thoughtful look crossing his face that Jaehwan finds himself blurting, "you want the rest of my home run ball?"  
  
"Can we try something, hyung?" Wonshik's hand up Jaehwan's shoulder, slipping at the cold skin at the back of Jaehwan's neck, and there's kissing again only Wonshik doesn't so much as accidentally stumble on Jaehwan's lips in the middle of the night but more like aims for it, full of purpose and intent. Jaehwan kisses back. He feels Wonshik swipe at his bottom lip and he opens up for him.  
  
"Huh," Wonshik says after a while.  
  
"Oh," Jaehwan says, because there was definitely tongue back there, and what a tongue it was. And now it's his turn to turn off his ringing phone on autopilot, because maybe Hongbin wasn't joking at all and it needs to be said: "What the fuck, have we been dating? Did you know?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't. But hyung, you're going to be late. We can talk about this later." Wonshik pushes him out of the room, an oasis of calm, and how very dare they that they didn't tell them about this earlier. He's going to kick Hongbin's ass.  
  
"I'm going to kick Hongbin's ass. Anyway, are we still on for dinner?"  
  
Wonshik for a moment looks taken aback, then smiles, brighter than the sun. "Sure."  
  
"Might as well make it a proper date then," Jaehwan grumbles, but his heart is as full as his snacks backpack, and he sets off with a spring in his step.


End file.
